fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hankvi
:This article refers to Hankvi as a character in the stories (which is not to be confused for Hank VikGongor or Hankvl Guldza). If you're looking for the user, see User:HankGuideDude. (Base) ( ) |Row 5 title=Significant relations |Row 5 info=Mertreant lusus - Former mentor Issus - Former crush / Masa - Co-worker, / Ludicrine - Co-worker Zachary - Co-worker Revelian - Co-worker / Superior Samuel - Co-worker Mori - Co-worker Delinius - Co-worker Murtaw Guidza - "Dancestor" - Alternian-universe-native ancestor Hankvl - Prism-native "ancestor" Codeam Lidraz - "Bizarro-bro" Kirami Mezios - "Doublizarro-sis" Chaos - Religious Figure |Row 6 title=Homeland(s) |Row 6 info=An unknown hive in Alternia (formerly) Vestri bay in Gredile, Ludus (current) Tower at northwest-most island in Gredile (second home) |Row 7 title=Aliases/ Nicknames/ Titles |Row 7 info=• |Birth name exclusive to the Delta/ZedEx timeline}} • • • • • • |Self-proclaimed title/alias, although falsely accused by said self of ever stating this}} • |Corruption of the Dictator title and derogatory term used by Zekrys Adepri}} • |Trollian handle}} • |One of the many nicknames given to Hank by Ludicrine}} • |One of the many nicknames by Ludicrine; Can sometimes be misspelled}} • |Honorary title used by Ludicrine; Exclusive alias for the Omega/Ultrasona timeline}} • |Honorary title given by Zachary}} • |Derogatory title given by Codeam}} |Row 8 title=General Info. |Row 8 info=Height: 1.69m / 5'6.9" Weight: 76.67kg / ~169 lbs. Aura: Gasoline/Ghost Pepper |Row 9 title=Introduced (canon/production) |Row 9 info=The Planet's Shadow/LD's Inactivity & Beyond |Row 10 title=Latest (canon/production) |Row 10 info=Spark/Desert Disaster }} General info and appearance Hankvi is an Alternian Troll hailing all the way from the universe of where Trollplanet/Alternia exists. His blood color is purple and by his caste, he is of meta-nobility - higher than bluebloods, yet lower than the royal violets. Hankvi is a stern-looking fellow having a tall and slightly slender figure. Shared amongst the Alterian trolls, he has grey skin, yellow eyes and candy-corn-colored horns. On top of that, he has an afro-like haircut that is kept rarely tidy, horns forming a geometric symbol of a hexagon on his right and a triangle pointing up on his left, a purple and white striped headband for a sense of an adventure, a black shirt with his symbol shaped like a square with a hexagon-like "tail" coming from the top-left and a curved arrow on the opposite corner, purple pants with a pattern of a darker variant for the bottom-half for the right legging and the opposite for the left legging and finally black shoes with white soles. History Alternia & adventure He started his life being a grub that wanted to be an adventurer instead of being some subjugglator of his caste and was raised by his mermaid-treant lusus learning the basics of life. One day - a shy of 8 sweeps (around 18 years) - he went on an adventure while on a way stumbling on a tower or a stronghold of some sort with a flag bearing his symbol in the middle of a forest. Not having any entrances, he punched the tower out of frustration and there appeared to be a portal that when peered, the insides of the tower can be seen with a chest covered in moss. In the chest included was the Axe of Chaos - Hankvi's future weapon and Pensiver's Journal - his ancestor's journal marking his own along with a brief explanation of what was named by Pensiver as the karma portal (which is drawn by those who have the ) and a clue of "Ludus". Upon jumping out of the tower - he had to strife off a wild 'hoofbeast' with the Axe of Chaos he just found. It let off a lot of energy that was stored for a while, vaporizing the hoofbeast in the process. Unfortunately due to its given universal disturbance of some kind, this also made the Alternian sun rise faster and would've soon burned Hankvi if not taking cover. Hankvi quickly ran back to his hive facing against the sun but tripped on a rock and fell to the ground - creating another karma portal in the process. Lost in Ludus Upon its destination, he slept for a while. After having a freaky dream about himself, he got strange migraines that subsided and took a look around - noticing this wasn't Alternia. He arrived to a nearby ruined town with strange green buildings and fought some kind of malfunctioning green alien with yellow markings. He continued to walk until called out from a huge clockwork tower. Upon descent from the tower, the voice belonged to a red-colored fairy whom introduced themself as "The Muse Witch of Red Glare" (or simply as Issus). After exchanging a greeting, they told him that the very planet he was standing on - Ludus - is overrun by monsters from the Separ Dimension and out of necessity of some dumb luck or fate from a clue that he got not long ago, they had taught him how to tame them using the "Call of Wonder" to calm the planet down. No longer innocent After learning the "Call of Wonder", both were stopped by a crowd of gridmasks who recognized Issus as a witch - clearly haven't forgotten about the witch hunts that happened about a century-and-a-half ago. With nowhere to go, Issus pleaded Hankvi to execute them, saying their job was done - as if to let them spare him. Hankvi was clearly hesitant in doing so and shortly broke down. Issus then slapped him where his forehead was. He was then sent flying, not from the force given, but the fact that was his weak spot hidden behind his headband. After several migraines, Hankvi went unconscious almost immediately afterwards. Issus attempted to wake him up so that he could continue his execution before the crowd could, but was then stopped when Hankvi slowly rose up to his feet grasping her hand with a face they weren't familiar with, screaming questions like or . The memory-altered Hankvi proceeded to execute the now terrified red creature in front of him by decapitation after a short and hopeless duel on their side. The crowd was ecstatic after such event but then all but one run away as he proceeded to shoo them off before any matter gets worse. Yet, the one left standing was an angelic-like being. Hankvi attempted to dash at him trying to kill him as well like a bull seeing red, but failed. On the second attempt, the being grabbed a stick and threw at him - directly at his forehead - stopping him dead in his tracks. He ran away to get help. Rude awakening Hankvi - having no recollection of what happened - tried to rise up from the ground, looked around and tried to recollect his thoughts amidst the migraines. He was then met by three creatures whom he wasn't familiar with; The same serrangio who was at the execution, a dragonkin and a dark matter. The first two were both introduced as the LDZX founders - Ludicrine and Zachary, respectively. The dark matter named Revelian then demanded to ask Hankvi as to why he wanted to kill Ludicrine, but he remembers no such thing. Revelian tried to step up the questioning while Hankvi upon realization of Issus that they tasked him to find the LDZX HQ, he frantically searched for Issus and sure enough found them dead and decapitated. He cried out as he told that they taught him the "Call of Wonder" - surprising all of them. He pleaded for forgiveness on that event he honestly doesn't recall of, not wanting to make any bad impressions - especially to Revelian. Hankvi made as far as swearing to Issus that he will tame the monsters by using his new found skill and wanted to join the LDZX corps. Passion for work After a short burial and a lot of reluctance from Lud, Hankvi became an employee at LDZX corps and managed to surpass beyond both Zach's and Lud's expectations. Since then, he somewhat quit being adventurous having found a place where he fits with his two only interests in mind: Work and alcohol (more former than the latter). Every now and then he can be invited to adventures as a tag-along like in The Dark Emissary, unless he prioritizes work. Personality His personality can range from utter seriousness during in and out of his work shifts at LDZX corps, to simply being a lowly drunkard while being drunk - not offering much resistance to taking days off from work or doing any questionable antics as seen in most of his appearances in the stories. With a calm and slightly shy stature, Hankvi is not really the kind to reach out in terms of society, locking himself mostly to his co-workers. While not displaying much emotion, his feelings vary from flipping out over the smallest of things to a being a kind and honest guy given the proper demands. His range of skills haven't as of yet explained besides being a multi-talented of the arts, such as taking care of around a hundred pets at his home, creating various contraptions, being a craftsman of some sort, etc. Being an overworking workaholic and making significant efforts, he gets praised very often enough to encourage him on a vacation, but declines such thing out of dedication and devotion until he himself falls asleep on the job. Hankvi has belief in Chaos because of the weapon he has found and has an interest of it, so he may have slight erratic nature or generally be more reactive to the people/things around him. Relationships Hankvi, as stated before, is more secluded from the usual society and doesn't show as often his emotions to others unless necessary, but is not entirely alone for most of the time. His interactions are seen mostly between the figureheads of LDZX corporations and their friends to an extent. Mertreant lusus Hank had a usual maternal relationship between one and the another, much to Hank's frightfulness of its form. His lusus had taught him the basics of life, nurtured him and took care of some of his needs - including adventures. Hank also had an interest for blacksmithing - as his lusus proclaimed to have crafted the Mithril Hatchet for his Strife Specibus early in Hank's life, but his lusus for some reason couldn't teach him that. One particular incident had nearly cost Hank's life as the lusus found him in a crater with a hole in his skull and much blood all around - possibly from a meteor landing on him with some smoke and charring around the area. Believing to be the cause of "MiRaClEs", Hank was alive and seemingly showed next to no signs of being weakened - other than the obvious weakness that formed on his forehead and slightly limiting his thought process from straining too hard. The lusus gave him a headband to give him the sense of adventure Hank has oh so yearned for, but the actual reason being that is for covering the wound. He also gave him his trinket to remind him of his lusus whenever not around. It's unclear as to what happened to his lusus after Hank traveled away from Alternia and into Ludus but given Hank's sense for adventuring, his lusus probably doesn't miss him. Issus Although not established due to their short interaction times, Hankvi holds a special place in his heart for them bringing him a "quest" to save Ludus, which is possible that he developed a slight romantic interest the moment he first saw them. Genuinely, he had a deep - although short - bonding because initially he didn't want to execute them in front of the anti-witch gridmask clan, but his blind rage took the better of him and killed them nonetheless - where he cried after finding their decapitated corpse. He went as far as to show his affection by kissing their disembodied head - much to the disgust of Zach, Lud, and Rev - and then burying them. Hank swore over their dead body to keep Ludus safe by taming the monsters of the Separ Dimension, however his thirst for adventure has somehow dropped and became a workaholic in LDZX while the others are saving the world mostly without him to keep LDZX afloat. Ludicrine Between the two, they have an easy and relaxing friendship. Initially Lud had held skeptical opinions on Hank for trying to kill him, but let that go completely in favor to Hank's exceptional skills and even admires him. They occasionally share dialog between one and the other but Hank keeps himself from being awkward around him, probably due to Lud himself being awkward - which Hank fails not to be. Zachary He has a serious-with-a-side-of-humor lifestyle around Zach. At best, they are business partners but other than brushing shoulders with one another, Hank regards him for any truth or advices to behold - making them friends with some benefits, although Zach is not as open to Hank as he is towards Lud or Rev. Revelian Their relationship is mostly business and next to nothing outside of that scope. Since the Ludicrine murdering incident, Rev held a grudge against Hank and although the latter proven his devotion upon the former, Rev was simply amused of his efforts. To this day, Hank feels that Rev is still in disbelief of him blindly trying to murder Lud and is afraid that Rev will kill him for not doing the necessary work-related things. In short, Hank has a sort of Stockholm Syndrome type of bond towards Rev, yet Rev sees him as nothing more than an acquaintance and business partner. Mori Like Zach, they are business partners with no more benefits other than small talk. Masa Like other LDZX employees, they are to one another business acquaintances that don't share their voices as commonly. Due to her interest in blacksmithing and technological advances and Hank wanting to develop such skills that his lusus couldn't have taught him, they help each other occasionally. He also comes up with various contraptions much like Masa, but not as often - such as the Great Mithril Isle near his home island, or the class-weapon "vault" which is just a huge board with weapon holsters from ancient gridmasks, or even collaborating in making the Hades Harbinger multi-weapon for Delinius. Other Heroes of Acceptance As a whole, Hank is in good terms with them although naturally neutral on the matter of being acquaintances. Hank's feelings towards them rise with a bit of jealousy for their adventuring habits, but doesn't necessarily hate them. Hankvl Hank(vi) regards him with some sort of animosity towards him, not only from having a natural "ancestor-descendant rivalry", but also because Hankvl claims to be a 'clone' of Hank made by "Chance" by the gods of the same universe where Codeam is from - the "Bizarro universe". Nevertheless, Hank wishes to follow his wisdom by studying the sciences of Ludus and the Prism by writing a bunch of research documents in his spare time at LDZX headquarters fueled by his own idealism, however without Hankvl's "creative" abilities like creating the Ludusian Moon, Hank resorts to just use make-believe tactics and actual sciences to gain the upper hand. Hank also expressed himself to fly to the Moon one day to see the strange forms of life up there that Hankvl created. Codeam Because Code is Hank's Bizarro counterpart, their only method of conversing is through Trollian in Hank's computer at home. Code often sends derogatory messages to him as well as death threats and being a of a quirk - with frequent use of the adjective "Bizarro-Bro", yet Hank always refers to him as some kind of stalker and a wannabe troll to the likes of the mythological being "Speddos". Strangely, Hank doesn't hold as much grudge towards Code as he does for Hankvl, but is still put off by Code and more often than not being amused by his hollow threats - whether mentioning a 'yellow girl', 'ghost-chick' or otherwise slam poetries. SFANB-related info *Hank's title is the Page of Chance. *His trollian tag is with his typing quirk consists of typing *His fetch modi include a die modus, which stores no more than 6 items, which are randomly fetched, and a note modus, which is described as drawing using polygons to note items on grid paper. *He is a Derse dreamer. *His planet is the Land of Mist and Lyrics. Stat trend and Combat Apparati Having much vim thanks to being of a purple caste, Hankvi leans towards both survivability and melee fortitude, being able to take a significant amount of damage with decently high health and defense stats as well as being able to dish out decent amounts of damage. However, he is one of the slowest protagonists having to take a later turn due to a lacking agility rating. Due to mostly relying of what his lusus taught him and his rare calls for adventuring, he has a relatively low level than most other protagonists. Nevertheless, he can turn the tables (for better or worse) by using Stat Swap or just plain luck. *Stats **Level: 23 **Health: 185 **Attack: 150 **Magic: 134 **Defense: 150 **Speed: 86 **Init. evasion: 11% **Init. accuracy: 92% **Init. critical: 14% (incl. the Mertreant Trinket) *Attacks ** - Regular attack to one enemy. Simple and straightforward. ** - All enemies are targeted, but attack is lowered to 60%. ** - Same as Bash, but will always deal a critical strike and an additional +50% chance of , but accuracy is lowered to 30%. ** - +5% to all stats for 5 turns. ** - Throws a and a . Each of the dice show the faces of HP, ATK, MAG, DEF, SPD and blank. Then, a random percentage between 5-60% is chosen and depending on what the dice have landed on, whatever stat on the will be transferred to the stat on the . Can be done many times. Lasts until the end of battle. ** - Has a chance of summoning an ancient skeletal gridmask with a pre-determined class and stats. Can summon with a random weapon as well as can be given one according to its class. If its attacked, the user will receive that damage instead. ** - Revives an incapacitated ally... but undead retaining its stats as before. The undead beings share the same HP pool as its caster. Canceled if the undead gets revived. ** - Fills a single enemy's mind with frightening images with a chucklevoodoo psychic move. Either , or rarely (10%) inflicts Aura Seal (disable active traits) on said enemy up to 10 turns, but himself gets for the same amount of turns. ** - Deals about 50% light magic damage to all enemies. Guarantees a hit (100% accuracy). As a bonus, it is able to targets down in a 10% chance. ** - Deals about 400% dark magic damage to all enemies but has about 10% accuracy. As a bonus, it can heal the user for 5% of the damage done as well as reducing enemy's accuracy by 60% in a 30% chance. ** - Charges a beam of interlocked light and darkness, capable of eradicating every enemy (or half the health off of light/dark-based beings). Will take three turns to charge (not including the current one) and firing on the fourth. It comes at a cost that all allies in the battle including himself will have a chance of 50% of being afflicted with a cloud of Tenebrae - sapping around 25% of health. If the charge is cut off by being attacked, then it'll instead deal 2%, 5% or 10% of health depending on its charge level. *Armament ** - A "device" with unknown properties and origin. Cannot be performed by ordinary means by said user... ** - Infused is the insignia of his lusus. Cannot be and protects himself from getting an initial critical attack by being dealt with normal damage, but gets fallen after it happened for the remainder of the battle. ** - A trinket of the late great mertreant lusus he left behind - A great caretaker and weaponsmith who set him off on an adventure. Reduces being stricken with critical attacks by -10%, increases critical strike chances by 10% as well as increased buff effects by +5%. ** - Used to belong to Hankvi's ancestor - Pensiver Axeswish. For a single turn in a 1/623 chance, he gets to throw a which will multiply his stats from 1-6 times for the next turn. ** - Very light, yet very obsolete. It is for some reason seen a lot of wear and some blood stains, yet still holds strong. Has initial chances of 10% as well as speed and evasion are increased by +30%, but attack is lowered by -50%. ** - A weapon that was once wielded by Hankvi's ancestor. Has synergies with Chaos, and thus allows attacks of light and darkness. While initial chances are 20%, Speed is suffered by -10% due to its great weight. It can also afflict whoever is hit with a 10% chance of Art Seal (disable elemental advantages) for a single turn. *Traits ** - Due to Hankvi's Specibus and Strifedeck being that of an Axekind and Hatchetkind, attacking with anything but an axe will result in not being able to get a turn 50% of the time. ** - and durations are cut off by -50%, but will get double the damage. ** - Allows him to be left with 1 HP from physical attacks only (already being with 1 HP doesn't count). ** - Allows for use of necromantic powers and powers revolving around light and darkness granted to him by Chaos. ** - Immediately before being incapacitated, he will attack the target who attacked him just then. Additional power is added depends on the enemy's attack power - being able to reflect up to around 75% of said enemy's attack and less than that if he had a little more health he got before the attack. ***ex. Hank got 1 HP left, and got hit with 100 damage. Hank immediately attacks with a bash attack with ~74 more damage. The formula is (Damage-HP left)*0.75 ** - Is able to counter any light or dark magic with the Axe of Chaos by absorbing the attack before it reaches him and then attacking with the respective move opposite to the one being hit with the same damage value as the enemy's, even if it's not his active turn. Will have a 30% of it working if or and will always fail if , , , or simply incapacitated. ***While charging the Tenebrae Beam, it will instead deduct a turn towards charging. ** - Speed is added by +50% in the presence of Issus. ** - When , he'll be able to recover 1% of his HP and continuously double the amount for every turn spent asleep. ** - 50% to cancel random and chaos-based moves from enemies. ** - Gets 50% more damage from critical attacks. Activated by receiving a successful critical attack from an enemy without donning his headband. Trivia *His work shift at LDZX (at least in the Alpha timeline) is the most remarkable, being able to sustain up to 23 hours of consecutive work in 6 days of the week. **However, in 1 of 6 working days he has a chance to fall asleep in-between. Due to this, he is somewhat of a narcoleptic and might have fallen asleep while working , though this is likely an exaggeration. *By Chance, the Bizarro Gods made a clone of Hankvi as a being that was supposed to inhabit the universe they would create. *In an alternate universe (in the "wiki" or the Phi Timeline, whichever appropriate), he is a "gog" able to create pets, items, classes and weapons like the fellow admins and use them to great effect in battles. **He pictures himself carrying "The book of Stick Ranger" and a purple torch in nod of studying the fundamentals of The Prism and its quirks (from Hankvl most likely) as well as being the "light of life" to those around him. *According to Lazro in Judgement Day, Hankvi is "the sane half", unless . *The 'not being able to get a turn' with the Axekind Specibus is somewhat of a nod towards the fanadventure 'Be the Sea Dweller Lowblood', in which strifing with an unavailable strife specibus will cause it to "glitch" and be inoperable. Gallery HGD_SRTroll.png|Initially projected "Gridmask" appearance (HE HAS HANDS) HGD_lying.png|Same, but used in a signature HGD_MSPA.PNG|Former sprite HGD_With_Hair.png|Drawn by Look-a-troopa Ol' Hank Sketch.jpg|An incredibly outdated sketch The_Bureaucrats.png|Also drawn by Look-a-troopa; right-most one SFANB Page Of Chance.png|What Hankvi would possibly look like as a god tier. By ZoshiX Feastings Style HGD Sprite.png|Another sprite by LAT Hankvi_Tablet_Art.jpeg|ZX made this Updated_Hankvi_Injured.PNG|Updated look of Hankvi - without headband God Tier Hankvi.png|Hankvi as a god tier, in symbolic form by Mori Hank;^;.png|vacation.p(ai)ng HGD_MSPA_UPDATE.png|Updated symbolic sprite Animu Hankvi Sketch.jpg|Animu rendering; kinda looks like a kidren. By Mori Animu Hankvi Sketch 2.jpg|Another Animu rendering; more present age. Also by Mori Hankvi and Murtaw Sketch.png‎|Rendering of Hankvi and his dancestor, Murtaw. Yet again by Mori! Hankvi&Lusus.png|A young troll and his lusus Mertreant_Lusus.png|Pet form (and slight accurate) adaptation by LAT Hankvi (Iguanalypse).png‎|By Iguanalypse Hank_InThe_Hole.png|Dressed up as Delinius Hankvi&Issus.png|A troll and his fairy witch datefriend... in Category:Trolls